Ayseel
by Anieh07
Summary: Volver a tú ciudad de origen, se supone que tiene que ser agradable ¿verdad?. Pero con la personalidad retorcida de la protagonista, su poca paciencia y las bromas de cierto mejor amigo, el Rey...todo puede volverse un infierno.


Cinco años, cinco largos años pasaron desde la última vez que estuve en  
Sindria y aún así sentía que no encajaba en el lugar. Demasiada alegría para mi gusto, teniendo en cuenta como la pasa el resto del mundo.

Es como si mi país natal fuera una burbuja aparte del resto del universo, todo gracias a Sinbad. Y no me gustaba para nada su idea de país perfecto, pero bueno..éste era su país y no mío, él decidía que hacer con todo.

Pensando en él, me pregunto como estará ahora después de tanto. Seguro que coqueteando por ahí con cada mujer que se le cruza, costumbre que tiene desde pequeño por desgracia.

Suspiré y me rasqué la nuca, un poco nerviosa tengo que admitir. No tengo idea de como reaccionará mi viejo amigo al verme, pero seguro que se sorprende un poquito. Por eso me rió mientras camino por las coloridas calles, llenas de tiendas y de gente que viene y que va y encima me miran como si estuviese mal de la cabeza.

Esta atmósfera alegre es contagiable por desgracia, no es mi culpa.- Murmuro para mí, frenando en un puesto de frutas y comprandome un par de manzanas bien rojas para el camino.

Al acabarme una, me encuentro con la enorme puerta de entrada al palacio y no puedo evitar que se me escape un gran "wow".

Y sin más, entro como si nada, llamando la atención de los guardias que  
enseguida se ponen frente a mi para impedirme el paso, yo solo sonrio y  
sigo observando el castillo frente a mi. Ellos sacan sus armas, apuntandome y gritandome que no de ni un paso más o me arrestaran y varias cosas por el estilo.- Si no me dejan pasar, terminaran por lamentarlo mucho. Así que haganse un favor y vuelvan a sus puestos. -Vuelvo a dar otros pasos hacia adelante y uno de ellos, creo que el más joven, me ataca sin previo aviso el muy maleducado. No me cuesta nada evadirlo, tiene un muy mal manejo de la espada, por lo que suelto un risa antes de inmovilizarlo.

Por desgracia, mi movimiento alarmó al otro que salió corriendo a tocar una campana. Creo que erroneamente me considera enemiga. Oh, bueno.- ¿Sabes una cosa, niño? Sin se enfadara cuando sepan que me atacaron así.

'Tsk, callate vieja bruja.' -Responde en tono despectivo el soldado, justo en el momento en que llegan cientos de sus compañeros de milicia y me rodean, ordenandome que suelte a mi prisionero. Pero yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo, menos después de oirlo llamarme 'vieja'.

"Escucha, mocoso. La próxima vez que me llames así, te entierro vivo."-  
Contesté de mal humor, dandole una patada en el estomago, mandandolo a volar hacia los otros.- "Ustedes, traiganme a su estúpido Rey ahora que ya me pusieron de mal humor. Y yo que venía tan alegre por culpa de los aldeanos."

Creo que mis palabras solo los enfadaron mucho, pues se disponian a atacarme todos al mismo tiempo. Pero por suerte, uno de ellos que parecía tener cerebro los detuvo con tan solo alzar una mano.

Creo que le conozco, pero realmente no recuerdo ni el nombre del pobre  
peliblanco. Quién se acerca hacia mi con lentitud, a la defensiva.- ¿Quién  
eres tú, qué buscas de nuestro Rey?

-Me limitó a suspirar y minutos después me digno a responderle.- Primero, cuando preguntas el nombre de alguien por educación debes presentarte primero. Segundo, lo que yo tenga que tratar con él, no es tema tuyo ni de nadie. Y tercero, ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Trae al idiota de Sin ahora, o dile que se perdió la oportunidad de hablar con Ayseel.

Tienes un minuto. -Y sin esperar respuesta, comencé la cuenta regresiva en voz alta. Aquello, desconcertó a más de uno y creo que molestó demasiado al peliblanco. Que juro que tengo su nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero demasiado enfadada estoy como para pensarlo un poco mejor.- Te quedan 30 segundos, lindo.

Y ni bien dije eso, el dichoso Rey se dignó a aparecer. El muy desgraciado sonreia. El muy bastardo, aplaudia.

Debí saberlo, de seguro me había visto y había disfrutado de la función al verme lidiar con sus malditos guardias de cuarta.- Te odio. -Dije resentida, acomodandome un mechón de cabello que se habia enredado en arete.-

"Bienvenida", me dijo con esa estupida sonrisa en la cara que demostraba que contenía una risotada mayor.

En definitiva, hoy cometería asesinato.


End file.
